


Deceitber Day 15: Freeze

by Prinssess61



Series: Deceitber 2019 [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: i doubt i will make any of deceitber angsty, no one can stop me, pure fluff, somft cubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: This one is short but sweet
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Moceit
Series: Deceitber 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598983
Kudos: 28





	Deceitber Day 15: Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!

Patton bounced into the living room. “Oh, hey Janus!”

Janus just glared at him.

“Why do you look so  _ hissed _ off?”

Janus blinked in surprise, pausing in his glaring. “I didn’t know you made those kinds of jokes.”

Patton winked at him, earning a snort from Janus.

“Anyways, what’s got you so down in the dumps?”

Janus huffed and pulled his capelet closer around himself. “I’m totally not freezing to death.”

Patton smiled. “I’m sure I can help with that.” He walked over to the couch and sat next to Janus, who gave him a questioning look.

Patton suddenly pulled Janus into his lap, making him yelp.

“There! Now you won’t be cold!” Patton said cheekily, wrapping his arms around a grumbling Janus.

“I despise you,” Janus grumbled, though he made no move to escape from Patton’s grasp. He actually snuggled closer, making Patton grin widely.

“Sure you do.”

And if Janus fell asleep snuggling with Patton… well, Patton wasn’t gonna tell anyone.


End file.
